1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a control unit for rectifying a camera image.
2. Description of Related Art
Stereo-video image processing is of meaningful significance for recording the surroundings in driver assistance systems, for robotics and additional applications of automation technology. The spatial position of objects in the camera nearfield is able to be determined using a stereo-video system. For instance, using it, one is able to detect a pedestrian in the vehicle's nearfield, in driver assistance systems of a vehicle. The requirements on the problem definition of image processing keep increasing in this context. This also relates especially to the increase in the geometric accuracy, in conjunction with higher processing speed.
Published German patent document DE 102 29 336 A1 describes a method for calibrating image sensor systems using a calibration object.
Published U.S. patent application document U.S. 2008/0002879 describes a method in which the vectors for the rectification in pixel clock have to be mathematically recalculated in each case. This saves memory, but increases the computing power required for the continuous calculation of the rectification rule.